Let Me Go
by sunshine-48
Summary: Leon meets a girl, who is oblivious to the heists. WARNING:Swearing. Let Me Go3 Doors Down. Give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Discamier: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

The song Belongs to 3 Doors Down. It's called Let me go.

Summary: During the heists Leon has a girlfriend. However, the girl has no idea what's happening.the song isLet me go by: 3 Doors Down.

* * *

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

* * *

Let Me Go.

Chapter 1: One More Kiss.

I knew that what we were doing was wrong. It haunted me all the time. Sure, we got money, but when it boils down that meant jack shit. Money is money. You know that saying, Money screws people up? I always thought, it's just a saying it doesn't mean shit. Well, when you have someone that you care about it does. It means too much. I was part of a team. Not a gang, a team. It was made out of six people including me and two others that you all will find out in a while.

Dominic- He was the leader. He did everything. He owned a garage and he owned a store. He looked big and tough but we all knew that he was a big softie when it came down to important things. He spent two years in Lompoc for nearly killing the guy that killed his father. It's a sad story. His dad was a racer. I'm guessing that it's genetic. Anyways, even though we all love and look up to Dom, he's the one that got us into this mess.

Letty- She's Dominic's girlfriend. It surprised me that even after all that happened they're still together. Letty is and probably always will be a tough woman. I've got to give her props; she's a tough nail to break. Then again, you know what they all say; Even the strongest wall breaks. She did break. Not while it was just the two of us. She broke down when Dom came. He walked through the door and she jumped into his arms and cried. I think that, that was the first time I ever saw her cry.

Vince- Ol' Coyote. We should have listened to him in the first place. I think that every one of us regrets not listening to him. We all underestimated him. Well, not all of us. She never underestimated him. She's a different story though. I'll get back to her. Anyways about Vince, or Coyote as we call him, he's different. He likes to be alone. He's always had a good heart but only showed it to the people that he trusted. We saw his heart, but I think that we threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Maybe that's why he became so distant. Vince and Dom were best friends since the second grade. Even when he came down to Mexico he was distant. He was distant even from Dom. I think that he missed her. I miss her. I miss her like crazy. I think that they still talk, but I'm not entirely sure.

Mia- God bless her soul, after everything she had to go through. She was there for everyone. Since her mother died when Mia and Dom were young, I think that Mia's taken to be the mother of all of us. She always takes care of us. She works the store and she does the books. Sometimes, when I think back, I'm pretty sure that we took her for granted some of the time. Family means everything to her; I'm guessing that's why she chose us over him. Over the _'Busta'_ as Vince called him. She was pretty heart-broken when she came down to Mexico. We all were. We left everything that we had and loved in .LA. And moved down to Mexico. Mia, though, through everything she still remained with us. That's got to mean something, right?

Jesse- The brain of the team. He's my best friend. I think that I almost died when I found out he was shot. He pulled through. Miraculously, he pulled through. He's never been the same since though. Jesse along with being the brains was the youngest out of the team; we all took care of him. I keep on wondering what would of happened if he hadn't raced Johnny Tran for slips. He wouldn't have been shot. He wouldn't have changed. I know that this seems really selfish of me, but I want my best friend back. I knew him since he was ten. I knew him when his father got busted and had to go to jail, and I knew him while we were on the team. I don't really know him anymore.

Leon- That's me. My names Leon. I joined the team when Jesse and I came and never left. There was something about the Toretto's and everyone in there, that made me feel at home. I don't have much of a story. My dad left my mother while she was pregnant with me, and when I was thirteen she died in a car accident. Thirteen years old and I was walking on the street looking for a place to live. That's when I met Jesse. Jesse and his dad took me in and they became my surrogate family. My mom was always good to me and I knew that she loved me. It was kind of hard not to when she told me at least twice every day. Three times the day she died. I've always had the guys. You know what I mean right? Every true friend I had was a guy, never a girl. Girls that I knew were all sluts trying to get some. That all changed the day I met her. I guess I should start from the beginning, huh? They all say that it's good to start at the beginning, so I think that, that's what I'm going to do.

I met her at the races. Surprise, surprise. Every week either on a Friday or a Saturday we'd go to the races, Dom would race he would win, and than we'd go party. This one night was different though.

I was standing with Vince and Jesse, these girls with short skirts and tight tops that were too small for them we're standing all around us. A couple of them went to Dom, but immediately walked away in shame when Letty ripped them up. I didn't notice what was happening until Vince elbowed me in the ribs. I gave him a look that screamed '_What the fuck do you want?_' The man was interrupting a good conversation that could result in a good night of sex. He pointed to where Dom, Letty and Mia all were. There was another guy with them. He had dark red hair. I knew he was tall; he was even taller than Dom when he stood next to him. It looked like there was going to be trouble so Vince, Jesse and I walked over, to make sure that nothing was wrong and everything was cool. We didn't want something to go down on a race night. When we got there Dom saw us and he smiled, sort of that '_You've got to hear this'_ kind of smile.

"This guy thinks that he can beat me." Dom said.

We laughed. Not matter what happened, or how good a person claimed to be. Nobody could beat Dom. It was just impossible.

"Just give me a chance and you'll see how good I am." I noticed that this guy had an accent. He sounded Irish.

"What makes you think that you're good?" Vince snarled immediately starting to get defensive.

I think that, that was about the time I flew out over my head. Her voice was as soothing as a melody. "I suppose that everyone thinks they're good. Who wouldn't? If it's between you and another person, you're going to obviously think that you're the dominant person. It all comes down to the race. You can all stand here in front of an audience and proclaim that one is better than the other, but we're never going to know unless you both get off your high chair and race." She had a slight Irish accent too.

That had to be the smartest thing I've ever heard anyone say. I was never into that philosophical shit but when she said it, it was like you had to listen to what she had to say. You became entranced. I noticed that even Vince was thinking hard about what she said. I looked at her. I mean I know that before I was looking at her, but now I actually 'looked' at her. She was standing next to the big guy with the red hair. She had red hair herself. Not just any red. A deep shade of crimson red, which flowed down past her shoulders. He skin was an ivory color and it looked flawless. Not one freckle adorned her face, which was odd for a red head. She had these deep emerald green eyes, when you looked at them all you could see was how green they were. It was similar to if you were in a forest surrounded by bright green trees and nothing else. She was small; about five foot four, maybe five foot five. She had a body that I think any girl would die for. She wasn't fat, yet she wasn't overly skinny, she was the perfect size. She looked to be around eight-teen.

The red head guy smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. Something flared up inside of me. I grew so jealous over a woman that I didn't even know.

"This is my younger sister, Crimson. And I'm Reese." He introduced.

Crimson. Saying that name still sends a shiver down my spine. It's funny how a name can fit someone so perfectly. I was hypnotized. She looked over at me and gave me a smile which made me weak in the knees. I gave her a slight smile back. Outside I was clam and collect, inside was a different story. I felt like I was about to explode I was so happy.

* * *

As the night wore on, I was on the scanners. My mind wasn't on the scanners though. It was on the red headed girl who literally took my breath away. Looking out the window I saw that the object of my thoughts was conversing with Vince and Jesse. It was in the middle of the conversation that she let out a loud _Whoop_. Looking at the race I saw Reese's car pull in front of Dom's. My mind was reeling. Had someone actually beat Dom? It seemed impossible, but as it turns out, nothing is impossible.

I saw Dom and Reese talking. It blew my mind that Reese had actually beat Dom but what blew my mind even more was when Reese smiled and shook Dom's hand. What exactly happened? Was my first thought, but when the voice came onto the scanner about the police finding out that there was a race, I picked up the walkie-talkie and hurriedly warned the racers that the cops were coming.

Going home was going to be tough. I knew that even though Dom lost, the party would still be on. The question was, was Crimson going to be there?

* * *

It was three months later and Crimson and I were inseparable. She came to the party and we hit it off so well. It surprised me that I could actually enjoy talking to a girl instead of just using her for sex. Both she and her brother were always over. They seemed to know everything, but they lacked the important knowledge. We were car-jacking trucks. It occurred to me, that if we were ever found out, Crimson would somehow get into the middle of it. I didn't want that. It was hard enough with her being eight-teen. I know her brother didn't like it very much. Me, seeing her all the time, but I couldn't help it. I was falling hard and I was falling fast. I think that every person who ever met Crimson would have something for her. She was irresistible.

I remember that one day so clearly. It was the night before we met Brian. Crimson and I were outside in the backyard swinging on the swinging set. We had a truck to jack but all I wanted to do was spend time with Crimson. Jesse was the one who came to get me.

"Yo, Leon, we gotta go man." Was what he said.

I nodded and looked over at Crimson. "Where are you going?" She asked.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her so badly that it hurt. Looking at her made me feel like I was shit. She deserved someone better than me. "It's just something that we have to do. I'll be back." I gave her a small kiss on the lips.

She smiled and nodded. I got up and turned to walk away. "Leon?" She called out. I turned to face her. She was walking towards me and I felt my heart rate speed up. "One more kiss?"

How could I not? I gave her one kiss and I made it worth while. She was so small against me. She had to stand on her tip-toes. She melted into me perfectly. I never wanted to leave her embrace. After the kiss she looked up at me. Her emerald eyes so big and innocent. "Is what you're going to do dangerous?" She asked.

Did you ever have to lie to someone that you love? If you ever did, it hurts like a bitch. I couldn't just say. '_No what I'm doing isn't dangerous. I mean we're only car-jacking trucks worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. Probably millions.'_ "No." I lied to her. "It's nothing dangerous."

I couldn't look at her any longer. It hurt too much. I walked out and went to where Vince, Dom, Jesse and Letty were waiting. Thoughts were streaming around in my head. I was lying to the girl that I loved. I was slowly but surely breaking her heart. What if something happened? What if something went wrong? All of these damn What Ifs were running through my head that it started to hurt.

"Yo brother!" Vince called to me.

I looked at him. I noticed that Dom and Letty had already left and Jesse and Vince were waiting for me in Vince's car. We went in two cars. Letty and Dom in Dom's car and Vince, Jesse and me in Vince's car. I shook my head and climbed in the front seat of Vince's car.

"Leon. Everything okay man?" Jesse quietly asked me. I knew Vince heard because he turned his head expecting an answer from me too.

I looked at them. "I don't deserve her." Was all I said.

* * *

So this was on my mind for a long time. Yes, this is going to be in Leon's Point of View. I hope you guys all like this. It's not my first story on the website, but it's my first story on this board. Which doesn't really say much, because I have one in Harry Potter, and General Hospital. Anyways I'm babbling on about Goddess knows what. Hope you all liked this.

Please read and review it would mean so much to me. Thank you for your time.


	2. This World Falls On Me

Discamier: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

The song Belongs to 3 Doors Down. It's called Let me go.

Summary: During the heists Leon has a girlfriend. However, the girl has no idea what's happening. It's told and based on the song Let me go by: 3 Doors Down.

* * *

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

* * *

Let Me Go.

Chapter 2: This World Falls On Me.

Have you ever felt the weight of the world on your shoulders? It sucks let me tell you that. Dom's the leader and he's suppose to take the heat for everything, yet, somehow when something happens to the team if effects all of us. All of us take the heat. I guess that's why we call ourselves a team and not a gang.

In my life I've had a lot of girlfriends. Most of them were for one night stands. They didn't mean anything to me. I _didn't_ want them to mean anything to me. I figured that throughout my life I'd just stick to going from girl to girl. _'Player till the grave, bro'_. Finding Crimson I guess was a wake up call. I didn't have to go from girl to girl, I could stick with one. My relationship with Crimson was tough. It wasn't on her part, it was on my part. Every time we did a heist and I lied to her, I felt the world just fall down on me. Can someone really do that to you? Can someone really change a person in a matter of months? It seemed so surreal. Like somehow it was all make believe, and one day it was all going to disappear.

The day that we met Brian was the beginning of the end. Vince told us he was a cop, we didn't listen. Crimson didn't even like the guy. She tolerated him, she just didn't like him. Crimson's that type of girl who, even if she doesn't like a person, she'll still be nice to them. That's just how she is.

I remember one conversation that we had it was a conversation that I couldn't easily forget. Actually, all of the conversations that I had with her were unforgettable. Every little thing that came out of her mouth would forever be buried in my mind.

We were sitting on a cliff. Not just any cliff. This cliff was just outside L.A., you could see everything from the top. All of lights and cars driving by. When you looked out into the horizon you felt that you had this power to just go out and grab it. We were sitting on the hood of my car.

"Have you ever wanted magic powers?" I asked. It was a silly question I realized, but I wanted to know.

"Everybody at least once in their life wished they had magic powers." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that once in a life we're going to wish we had powers. It could be anything, ranging from turning back time or being invisible. It's just something that happens. We can't change it. Although a lot of people tell us '_Magic isn't real, you shouldn't believe in it,'_ those people are the ones that believe in it the most. It's the irony of situations. Everybody wants something to hold on to. The world is split into two parts Leon, it's between the real and the make believe." She explained.

"So, magic would be in the make believe part of the world wouldn't it?"

She smiled that smile of hers that I loved so much. It was a secretive sort of smile. It was like; she knew something that I didn't. "Who said that magic was make believe?"

A lot of times I think about that conversation. It wasn't even a big conversation but it just stuck with me. Does that even make any sense? I memorized everything about her. I memorized everything that she ever said. I was in a trance and I wasn't ashamed of admitting it.

* * *

Crimson had a thing that she did. It clamed everybody down, when they needed it. We were eating one day. It was a barbeque, and Crimson, Reese and Brian joined us. When Vince came and saw who our esteemed guest was, he shook his head and left. Crimson got up and tried to after Vince but he just drove off. I'll admit, it made me insanely jealous of Crimson's and Vince's relationship. Her relationship with Jesse got me jealous sometimes too. I knew that nothing was happening between them but they had such a close relationship with one another that it made jealous.

When Crimson came back I knew she was upset. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder and grabbed hold of my hand. I kissed the top of her head. "Baby, what's wrong?" I questioned. I didn't like it when she was upset.

"It's Vincent. I know he doesn't like Brian and stuff but I really want him here. We're not a family when he's not here." She whispered.

I nodded. Family means the world to Crimson. She and Mia were so alike in that subject that it scared me. She got up and went inside. I followed her. She went into the living room where Jesse was playing a video game. Ruffling his hair she sat on the couch and got out her cell phone. I sat down next to Jesse as he passed me a controller.

"Vincent, where in the Goddess's name are you? What are you doing driving all the way up there? Come back home, you've got to eat. Don't tell me that you're not hungry, I know you Vincent, you're always hungry." It was than that I noticed her face soften and tears fill up in her eyes. I guess that Jesse noticed it too because he stopped playing the video game. "We all love you Vincent. I'm sorry for saying this, but just because Mia doesn't like you, the way that you like her doesn't mean that you can shut the people who care and love you, out of your life. It doesn't work that way. Its life Vincent, we can't get everything that we want. I know it sucks, believe do I ever know that it sucks, but you're going to have stand in front of the obstacle that forced its way into your path and just slam into it head first. Look, Vincent, all that I'm asking is that you come home and eat something. A man's got to eat right?" she laughed. "Yes, I got that from 'both' Leon and Jesse. Just come home. We love you, don't you ever forget that." She hung up.

"Is he going to come?" Jesse asked.

Crimson nodded her head. She got up and pulled me up. "He'll be here."

Vince came in during the meal all he did was respond with an "A man's got to eat right?"

* * *

After the meal Crimson and I were on the swing set again. Looking at her I realized that no matter what happened it would always be her. Crimson had her limits, that's the reason why we still haven't slept with each other. She's still a virgin and wants to wait, I respect that. I know her limits. I know how to push them. I know that when she finds out about the heists and everything we've done, her limits would have been pushed too far.

Even though I knew that something was going to happen I took in the moment. She's the only one that's ever going to be in my head. _'The world is split into two parts Leon, it's between the real and the make believe.' _Her voice kept repeating in my head.

"You know when you told me that the world was split into two parts?" She nodded. "Us. This right here, between you and me, its real."

She looked at me with this look in her eyes that made my stomach go all floppy. "I love you." She answered.

In that one moment I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders again. And this time I wanted to cry and curse irony for its ironic situations.

* * *

Authors Note. Was this chapter a little bit weak? I hope it wasn't and I hope all of you liked it. I'm having fun writing it. Keep reviewing!

Locofiend13: There's more here! Lol. Glad you like the story.

Sweetest Addiction: I absolutely love stories with Leon as the main character too! He's amazing! Hope you liked the chapter.

AllAboutAngel: Dom and Letty I like too! I'm really happy that you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too!

Thank you all for reviewing!


	3. You Don't Know Who I am

Discamier: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

The song Belongs to 3 Doors Down. It's called Let me go.

Summary: During the heists Leon has a girlfriend. However, the girl has no idea what's happening. It's told and based on the song Let me go by: 3 Doors Down.

* * *

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

* * *

Let Me Go.

Chapter 3: You Don't Know Who I am

It was official, I felt like shit. She said that she loved me. Not I love you, but _I Love You_. She meant it; I heard it in her voice. And of course I practically shrunk to about two feet. Part of me was ecstatic when she told me. Another part of me, the part that I sort of hated, yet, the part that was mostly right, asked; How can you love someone you don't know? Did Crimson really know me? Yeah, she knew what I liked, what I disliked; she even knew when I had something on my mind. Not many people can do that, so I'm going to praise her for it. Even though, she knows all of that, she still doesn't know that biggest part. I Leon Strong was a criminal. That's a pretty big turn off, wouldn't you agree?

When Crimson and Reese left that night, I went to talk to Mia. I could have talked to the guys, but something told me that they wouldn't have taken me seriously. Jesse probably would of, maybe Vince, but somehow it seemed uncomfortable. I found Mia in the kitchen. "Mia, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded while tiding things up. "Sure, ask me anything."

"Can a person love you when they don't know who you are?" It was a weird question, but lately I found myself asking weird questions. I'm positive that it was due to Crimson.

"Leon, I'm no sure what you're asking." She answered.

Deep down I sort of knew she would answer that way. I just wished and hoped that she would give me an answer. The thing was, that the only that could give me an answer to this weird question, was the object in which I was asking about. Woah, that was confusing. In simple terms, Crimson was the only person who could give me an answer, but she was the one that I was asking about. I just looked at Mia and shook my head. "Forget I even asked. Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out on my own."

Walking through the living room and pass the rest of the team I walked downstairs to my room. Lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling I wondered to myself, '_Exactly what the hell did I get myself into?'_

* * *

"Can a person love you when they don't know who you are?" It was the same question, but instead of asking Mia, I worked up the courage to ask Crimson.

She looked at me, "Sure. People in love don't know everything about that one person. We all have secrets that we'd rather keep to ourselves. They might not know everything about you, but what's the fun in knowing everything."

"If you know everything then you won't make mistakes." I told her. That was true wasn't it?

"People who know everything think that they don't make mistakes. However, they're the ones who _made_ the biggest mistake."

"What mistake could a person who knows everything make?" I questioned.

"The mistake of not making any mistakes. People, learn from their mistakes Leon. It may sound cliché but it's true. For instance if you were racing and you were in the lead would you press the Nos button or just go on your own, without any help? If you press the Nos button than you would have a better chance of winning. If you didn't press the Nos button, then obviously one of your opponents would, they would win and you would get sucked in the dust. Your mistake; not pressing the Nos button to enhance your chance of winning." Crimson said.

"What if someone loves another person, but that person has a secret that the other person doesn't know about."

"The best thing to do would tell that someone that loves that person what the secret is."

"What if that person was sworn to secrecy? What if the secret that the person's keeping could hurt that someone they love?"

"In that case, it's better if the person just let go."

"Let go of what?" I asked. Somehow, I knew what the answer would be, but I prayed that I was wrong.

"Let go of that someone they love. Love is a confusing emotion Leon. Sometimes, it can be a happy emotion where you feel all excited and anxious and feel like you're on top of the world. Than, it can be a depressing emotion, where like you said one person is keeping a secret from the other person, and than, what you feel is depressed and confused, but most of all you feel like you're not good enough for the other person. Than again, it all depends on the other person as well. Sometimes a person can love another so much, but when something happens all that person can do is leave because they're scared of what's going to happen. Sometimes it's called selfishness but at other times its called decision making."

"So, being selfish is the same as decision making?" I was confused now. Could that really be?

"When you're selfish you've decided that you want; this and only this. You've set your mind to this one thing and you're going to have whether the other people around you like it or not. If something happens when two people are in love and one of them leaves, it's not because they're afraid of commitment, they're afraid of getting hurt more than they already are. And sometimes when a person gets hurt, the only thing they can do is run."

"What if that person can't let go of that someone they love?"

"Than all that person can do, is wait while Love takes it course and sees what happens. It can have a good outcome or it can have a bad outcome."

"What if it has a bad outcome?" I wondered.

"That's when we learn from our mistakes." Crimson explained.

I knew I was making the biggest mistake in not telling Crimson to let me go, but what if there was a good outcome? Not everything has to go bad…does it?

* * *

We were doing another heist that same night I had the conversation with Crimson. Both she and her brother were over at the house. Instead of being outside on the swing set we were downstairs in my room listening to music. It was late in the night, and Crimson had been asleep when both Vince and Jesse came downstairs.

"Leon, man we got to go. Reese is upstairs waiting for Crimson and we have to go."

There's going to be that one moment in your life where you're going to feel torn. Lying down next to Crimson I felt complete bliss. Watching her chest rise up and down by the rhythm of her breathing soothed me completely. Looking at Vince and Jesse I knew what I had to do. Waking Crimson up I led her upstairs. She was still a bit sleepy so she held onto me while venturing up the stairs. When Crimson and Reese both were out of view, we all booked into our routine. Mia was there as always trying to get Dom to back down just this once, but it never worked.

Getting into Vince's car I looked out the window. My relationship with Crimson was something I've always dreamed about. Something everybody wished they could feel. I had two different lives. I wanted to so badly lead Crimson away from all of this and live somewhere nobody would knew who we were. I wanted to have a life with Crimson. I wanted a family, something to come home to. I knew that would never happen though. Because whenever I did think that I 'might' have a chance with Crimson and the life I dreamed about, it got shot down. Because it didn't matter where I wanted to lead my life, I would always stand with the team. Even if I didn't want to, my life would always stand with the team. I suppose it was just out of habit.

* * *

End of chapter 3. This chapter was a hard chapter to write. I kept erasing lines and practically pulled my hair out of my head. Lol. I heard that they were making a Fast and The furious 3. It's supposed to be Dom's story and how he got along after the heists. Which is pretty cool I guess. I don't know if it's even going to happen! I just heard from friends. Anyways this is to all my reviewers.

Turquoisephyre: I'm really happy that you decided to see what this story was about. Leon is one of my favorite characters in the movie! Lol. I'm also really happy that you liked the story. Hopefully you liked this chapter.

Sweetest Addiction: I think that I want Crimson to be her own character you know? Someone that everyone can rely on not being like everybody else. I know what you mean, I'm happy to see Leon with a girl that has a mind of her own too. Not like the floozies he's seen with in the movie, Lol! Hehehe. Anyways I'm glad that you thought that the second chapter was strong. I was afraid that it was weak! Thanks for the review!

Thank you so much. Your reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Dream Ahead To What I Hope For

Discamier: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

The song Belongs to 3 Doors Down. It's called Let me go.

Summary: During the heists Leon has a girlfriend. However, the girl has no idea what's happening. It's told and based on the song Let me go by: 3 Doors Down.

* * *

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

* * *

Let Me Go.

Chapter 4: Dream Ahead To What I Hope For

The heists were getting more frequent and they were taking over my mind. I was worrying so much, that sometimes I forgot there was someone who could take all of the confusion away. When I look back on it all I realize that Crimson was always there for me. I was getting more restless, Race Wars were coming up and the pressure was on. Dom and Brian had a run in with Johnny Tran which made things about fifty times worse. Vince was still grouchy and sometimes even Crimson couldn't get through to him. Letty was getting worried, somehow I could sense it. Mia was so love-struck that we couldn't get her back down to earth. Jesse was still car crazy but even he was getting more and more fidgeting. And me? Well…I wasn't hanging around Crimson much. The end of her senior year was coming up and she was finishing up exams. That would mean that she would be graduating in less than a week, and I promised her I'd be there.

Have you ever broken a promise? It killed me. I was so into Race Wars that I forgot about her graduation. I was reminded of it the morning of the graduation ceremony and then I just forgot. If I claimed to love her so much, how could I forget about her ceremony? Her fucking high school ceremony. That shit doesn't happen everyday.

It was another day that would forever be stuck in my mind. Vince and Jesse came into my room. "Leon, what time are we supposed to be at Crimson's high school?" Jesse wondered.

I looked at them. For a moment I was confused, but than I remembered Crimson asking Vince and Jesse to come along too. She invited the whole team but only so many of us could go. "She said around twelve, to get good seats and all."

They nodded. Vince looked at his watch. "It's ten thirty already, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." He said.

"I call the shower after Vince is done." Jesse called.

I nodded to them. "Go ahead, I've got to go to the garage and fix some things up. If I'm not here by twelve, I'll meet you at the school."

Vince nodded his head and went to the shower while Jesse was a little bit hesitant. "Leon, why don't you just wait to fix whatever you need fix after the ceremony?" Jesse suggested.

I shook my head at him. "I won't get too carried away Jesse don't worry." I reassured him.

* * *

I remember when Jesse and I first joined the team. The only thing I wanted to do was to get known. Who wouldn't? And get known we did. We were all known throughout the illegal racing circuit. Anything we wanted, we could have at the snap of our fingers. Than Crimson came along and shook my world. I don't think she did it purposely, but was it coincidence that she came when we were just hitting the high on the heists. Or was it something much stronger, like Destiny, or perhaps Fate? Was it in fate's plan to make my life this way? Did I deserve what happened to me? Or did I do this to myself?

Looking back on the day of the ceremony I can't help but think that I was the one that pushed Crimson away. I broke my promise to her. The only thing that she believed in so strongly that you could feel it radiate off her was her trust in promises. Her mother and father, God rest their souls, while they were alive never once broke a promise to her. Reese never once broke a promise to her. Vince and Jesse never once broke a promise to her. Me? I Leon Strong was the only one to ever break a promise to her. The worse thing is, is that when I broke that promise to her, I think I broke her.

* * *

I was in the garage and my cell phone was turned off. Letty and Dom went out to lunch, which was rare, but I was happy for them all the same. It had to be past two o'clock and the music in the garage was blaring, when I felt myself roughly dragged out from underneath my car. "What the fuck?" I screamed over the music. Jesse went towards the stereo and turned it off.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Vince asked. I knew he was pissed. He was going red in the face.

"It's half past two, what's the big deal?" I was clueless. I still regret everything from that day that I did wrong.

"What's the big deal! The big deal Leon is that you missed the ceremony!" Vince roared.

The ceremony that's when it all came into place. I was the biggest asshole known to mankind at that point. I felt like shit ran over twice. Vince looked like he was ready to pounce me and Jesse looked like he was disappointed in me. Hell, I felt disappointed in myself.

Vince stormed out of the garage leaving just me and Jesse. He looked at me with such disappointment that I felt like crying. "I told you that you should have waited till we came home. How could you of forgotten Leon?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"We called your cell and the garage nearly fifty times until we finally gave up. You should of seen Crimson's when we told her. We made up an excuse for you Leon! We told her that Dom needed more help than we presumed with Race Wars coming up! I've never lied to her before. Vince has never lied to her before! Leon, you should have seen her face, she was heartbroken!" With that he stormed out of the garage, leaving me alone to dwell in my misery.

* * *

I was going to call Crimson that night but I figured that she would be at her Prom dance and I didn't want to disrupt her. That and I was a huge ass coward. I laid down in my bed and looked at the ceiling. Was everything that I had hoped for gone? Did my stupid mistake ruin the one chance I had at happiness? Throughout the day I didn't once think about Crimson and her ceremony, and now I felt insanely guilty. I turned my back on her. She needed me and I turned my back on her. She was there whenever I needed her, but I wasn't there when she needed me. Was our love a good thing? I kept asking myself. I had no idea. I knew what I was doing. I was a criminal, who any day now would be possibly sent to jail. I was a shitty boyfriend, who missed his girlfriend's graduation ceremony. I was a disappointment to myself. But most of all I was a coward. I had dreams yes, did I ever act on them? No. Crimson said I love you, to me so many times since that night and all I ever did was nod and smile. Never did I once say it back to her. I did love her. I still do love her, but I was afraid of commitment. Actually that wasn't true at all. I welcomed commitment; I was just scared that if I said I love you, she'd go away. My mother, the day she died said I love you before she got into her car. Later in the night I get a call telling me my mom died on impact in a car accident.

I guess you could say I was scared that something would happen to Crimson. God forbid that she dies. That would tear me apart. What would break me though would be Crimson leaving and me never seeing her again. She'd be alive but she wouldn't want to see me. Now that would break me.

* * *

The next day Crimson and Reese came around to the garage. My heart literally stopped. Not only was I terrified of what Reese was going to do to me, what was I going to say her? I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to your once-in-a-lifetime graduation because I was working on a car? No that wouldn't work. She came up to me and I could see the bags underneath her eyes. That sent me in whirlpool. Was she crying over me? Did she get any sleep at all? That didn't matter. All that mattered was her. All I felt like doing was grabbing her and kissing her, telling her that I'm sorry that I'm a bad boyfriend.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked her voice cracking. I knew she was going to cry. If her voice cracking wasn't a big enough hint, than the tears gathering in her eyes were.

"Because I'm a coward and an asshole." I told her. I became aware of everyone looking at us. Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Vince, Jesse, and Reese. I know Reese was glaring holes into my head just waiting for the right moment to pounce on me and beat the crap out of me.

She shook her head tears falling down her cheeks. "You're just human, Leon." My heart broke. How could she not be mad at me? I was mad at myself. This beautiful young woman standing in front of me, with tears streaming down her face could have done anything to me. She could have beaten me till I couldn't see. Instead she told me that I was human. I hugged her while she sobbed. Feeling my own tears gather in my eyes, I pushed them down. I wouldn't cry. I would be strong, whether it killed me or not.

* * *

Relationships are supposed to have complications are they not? What's the whole point of calling it a relationship if there were no complications or situations to sort out? That one day I failed her. I failed Crimson and in return I had to hear her sobs that nearly made me break down myself. And in that one moment the weight of the world fell on my shoulders again. Except I knew that, that time that feeling wouldn't go away. I knew that something was going to happen, that would ultimately break me down. Whether or not it was real or make believe.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4! Anyways let me tell you guys something. While writing this chapter I had the Launch music videos on my chapter, nearing the end of the story, guess what song comes on? Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. How freaking freaky is that? Anyways I nearly cried I was laughing so hard. Hehe. Sadly I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating until maybe Monday because I'm going to be away. Boo Hoo I know. 

Onto my trusty reviewers!

Lady LP: You have no idea how good it is to hear that you like my story. I'm glad that I made it somewhat easier for you writers block. I like Crimson too. She's fun to write. Leon's situation is a situation that I think many people go through and I felt that I had to portray that. It may not end up the way some would like it to be, but when does anything that we want actually happen in life? Hopefully you liked this chapter and your review was and will always be greatly appreciated. I did! I read your story, it was fantastic! Hopefully you got my review! I loved it. You keep up the great work too!

Sweetest Addiction: Writing her thoughts on the things that make life confusing is somewhat based on my idea of life as well so it made easier to put it into words! I'm glad that she isn't too different. I didn't want her to be a complete outcast but I wanted her to have a mind of her own and not follow what everyone else is telling her. I love writing Leon! I thought that it was going to be hard, seeing as I am a girl, but in fact it was much easier than I had thought. It's sort of the same except guys tend not to show it. Oh I totally agree with you on Leon. I don't care if he's rough or edgy in the movie, which just makes him more attractive than he already is! LOL! Thank you for the review!

Thank you everybody! Hopefully you all liked this chapter!


	5. You Will Be The Only One Who Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

The song Belongs to 3 Doors Down. It's called Let me go.

Summary: During the heists Leon has a girlfriend. However, the girl has no idea what's happening. It's told and based on the song Let me go by: 3 Doors Down.

The song in the story, (other than the one from 3 Doors Down) is called Forever Yours by: Nightwish. It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

* * *

Let Me Go.

Chapter 5: You Will Be The Only One Who Knows

I was breaking slowly and painfully. You don't often hear a man admit that he's breaking, but I've come to figure out that I'm not just any ordinary man. Just like Crimson wasn't any ordinary girl. Is it bad to keep a secret away from the person that you love? I know that I've asked about a million times but I'm not getting a straight answer. When I had that conversation with Crimson she said that everybody makes mistakes. Well, am I making a mistake in not telling her that I'm a criminal? Am I really a criminal though? I know that I'm breaking the law but does that make me a criminal? Of course it does. I love the team and at first I loved what we were doing, but lately I wanted all of this to end. Not everyone has a fairy-tale ending. Only the good people get the fairy-tale ending. Crimson will most likely get her fairy-tale ending. And I will be stuck playing the role of the bad person. Isn't that just great? (I'm joking if you happened to miss that.)

It seemed to me that everything was slowly falling apart. I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it before Race Wars started. All I had to do was find the right time to do it.

Time. I've never really thought about before. It was something that would always be there. I had no matter for it. But like so many other things I found out that Time was also something that I had taken for granted.

We were lying on the bed. We didn't do anything; we were just lying on my bed on top of the covers. He head was on my chest and I had my arm around her waist. "What does time mean to you?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "Time, is a strange concept that not many people can describe."

"How is it strange though?"

"If all Time ever meant to you was what the clock read than you're not taking its meaning as serious as it deserves to be taken."

"It's just Time though." I told her. Was Time really as important as she made it out to be?

"Maybe now to you it's just Time to you, but to other people Time is an enemy or a friend."

"Time can be an enemy or a friend?" I wondered. "It's just a concept like you said."

"I also said that it is a strange concept. Along with being strange it's complicated." At my confused look she elaborated her opinion. "For instance Time can be an enemy when it's too precious. Imagine two people, they were both desperately in love when they were in high school but they moved to separate parts of the country for their careers, only to meet each other years into the future. They're both taking a walk in park, oblivious to the fact that they're both at the same place at the same_ time_; they lock eyes with each other when they realize that they've bumped into each other. It's then, that for them, Time has stopped and all they can do is look into each other's and remember the love they had for each other. They than find out that they only have a couple of hours before they have to leave. Those couple of hours are full of the both of them reminiscing. When they have to leave they mentally curse Time for its irony."

I scoffed, "It sounds like a movie." It did, didn't it?

She sighed and sat up on the bed. "Don't be mad at me for bringing this up." She warned. "When you received the phone call saying that your mother had died in a car accident, didn't you feel that Time just stopped? And even after you did receive the phone call, you hailed a taxi to take you to the morgue where your mother's body was held. Didn't you feel while in the taxi that Time was against you? It took your mother away from you without having a life that you could've had with her? And when you arrived at the morgue couldn't you just feel that again for the second or how many times in one day Time stopped when you saw your mother's dead body on the cold metal? On that day Time was your enemy because it took away your mother." I winced. Ouch. That really hurt and stung me real deep.

"Time Leon, is something we can't even begin to explain because it takes on different meanings at different times. You can thank it for giving you enough time to spend with your friends or you family, yet, you can curse it because it gave you so little time." She took a deep breath and began to speak again, except this time it was more in a whisper, "Time, like any other thing on this earth is something that we take for granted. Time Leon, can separated into two categories…"

"The real and the make believe." We finished together. She smiled at me and I noticed that she had tears in the back of her eyes. I hugged her and held her close. My mind reeling over what she had just said. Time was an important thing. Time was something I was running out of. Time is something that I had less of when it came to Crimson. It occurred to me that this time coming, Time would probably become my worst enemy once more.

* * *

I walked into the Living Room where Vince and Jesse were. They were sitting on the floor, near the T.V. playing a video game. I'm pretty sure that it was Grand Theft Auto. I looked at them, they were close to Crimson and I had to tell them what I was about to do.

They would probably be pissed but it was the day before Race Wars and I had to tell her sometime. "I'm going to tell Crimson."

"Tell Crimson what?" Vince asked, not paying any attention to me.

"I'm going to tell Crimson about the trucks." I told them.

That got their attention. Jesse's controller dropped from his hands and Vince was staring at me with his mouth nearly hitting the floor. "Why in the name of God are you going to do that?"

"Because it's tearing me apart. I look at her and I feel like I'm betraying her." I explained to them.

Jesse shook his head and looked at me. "Leon, do you have any idea what she's going to do? She's going to leave." He said.

A part of me already knew that. "I know, but Jesse don't you get it? I have to tell her."

"You're making a mistake Leon." Vince told me.

"I made mistake in not telling her in the first place. After everything that I've done to her, I owe her this explanation. I know she's going to leave, and I am probably making the biggest mistake of my life, but if it can save her from me, from what's going on inside my mind every time I lie to her than I'll do it. I don't want her to be there when something goes wrong. I want her to be safe." I tried to tell them.

Vince shook his head, "She's going to leave and we're all going to fall apart." After he said that he left through the back door.

Jesse got up and went up to me. "She's the only thing that keeps us sane." He confessed.

I guess that they were trying to convince me not to tell her but my mind was made up. I had to tell her. If I lost my sanity, that would fine. I'd gain it back when I find out that she was safe and away from harm.

* * *

Instead of her coming to our house I went to her house. It was actually the first time that I was at her house. She was usually always over at my house. It was nice house. It looked comforting. When I knocked on the door Reese was the one who answered it.

"Hey Leon." Reese acknowledged me.

I nodded to him, "Reese. Is Crimson home?"

He nodded, "She's downstairs in the basement. Straight down the hall last door on your right." He told me.

I walked past him and walked down the hall. I opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps. Instantly, I was hit with the hypnotizing melody of the piano and a voice like none other singing along. I walked softly to the room that the singing was coming from. Her back was facing me as her fingers were strumming along the piano keys. The tune wasn't familiar to me, but the way Crimson was playing the keys made me feel as if I was actually in the song. When she began to sing her voice was as sweet as a melody.

_Fare thee well, little broken heart_

_Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_Constant longing for the perfect soul_

_Unwashed scenery forever gone_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

_No love left in me_

_No eyes to see the heaven beside me_

_My time is yet to come_

_So I'll be forever yours_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

_whatever walks in my heart..._

By the end of the song I had the Goosebumps along my body. "I never knew that you played the piano and sang."

She didn't jump like I'd expected her to, but it seemed like she knew I was there watching her the whole entire time. "The only people that know I sing and play the piano is Reese and my parents, before they passed away."

I nodded. "I need to tell you something." I told her. I wasn't going o beat around the bush. I came to tell her and I was going to do it sooner or later.

She turned around and looked at me. "This sounds serious."

"It is."

"Well than, tell me." She probed.

I took a deep breath. "I want you to listen to me. Don't interrupt until I'm done." At her nod I continued. "Do you remember all those time when I told you that I had to do something? When Jesse and Vince would come and get me saying that we had to go and do something? Well, remember the day when you asked me if what I had to do was dangerous?" She nodded. "I told you that it wasn't which is partly true. We've done what we were doing a lot so I knew that what I was doing wasn't dangerous, but there was always that something that could go wrong. Which is basically the other part. Crimson, what I was doing, actually what I am doing isn't dangerous because I've done it before, but even when you do something a whole bunch of times something could always go wrong."

"Leon," She whimpered, "Your scaring me."

"Please, don't interrupt. What I'm trying to say is that numerous of times I've lied to you. I've hurt you so many times and I don't want to do that anymore. We were having some money problems. The money from the races weren't enough so Dom decided to go big. Crimson what I'm trying to tell you is that we're car-jacking trucks. We're the ones responsible for the Truck Heists." I exhaled. Looking at her broke my heart. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

I was looking at her for the longest time of my life. The tears that gathered in her eyes came loose, and spilled over her cheeks. She stayed like that for God knows how long. My eyes pleaded with her to say something, anything, I just had to know that she heard.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I don't know if that was her way of breaking things off with me or just feeling pity for me. I didn't really stay long enough to find out. I walked up to her. I saw her flinch when I cupped her face. I gave her a small soft kiss on the lips. I looked into her tearful eyes, "I love you." I whispered to her, and I fled as fast as I could. Not looking back at the crimson haired girl that captured my heart, fall to the hard-wood floor and sob.

* * *

After telling Crimson I went up to the cliff that Crimson and I always used to go up to. Everything fell apart for me. I lost the only girl that I truly loved. She knew who I was and while part of me was relieved another part was saddened beyond belief. Of all the times that I wanted to cry, I did. I finally let out the flood gates that were waiting for the right moment to set loose. I sat on the hood of my car and sobbed. Head in my heads I cursed myself for being who I was. She finally knew who I was and she would carry it for the rest of her life.

_I Love You_. Was what I told her. I hope she believed what I said. It was true and hopefully those three words were able to overcome the information that I leaked out.

* * *

Okay, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner but hopefully you all liked this chapter. This isn't the last chapter, there's one more and than it's finished.

The song that was in the story is called Forever Yours by: Nightwish, it doesn't belong to me like I said in the above note.

Onto my reviewers,

Scottish Lass2: I am so sorry that I didn't include you in my previous thanks in the previous chapters. By the time that I posted the chapter your review was already up and I felt so bad because I'm horrible at going back and re-doing it. Please forgive me! But I really appreciate your review and I hope that you liked this chapter.

Turquoisephyre: I'm happy that you liked this story so far. I know Leon is so mean! Hehe.

Sweetest Addiction: I am glad that you and I would get along! I am so happy that you liked Crimson. Yes, I am actually basing Crimson on me, or at least how she thinks about stuff is how I am. Am I really a good writer? Thank you so much! You really don't know how much that means to me. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot.

Angel40689: I hope that you had Kleenex with you, lol! I updated and hopefully you liked it!

Thank you everyone so much. It means a lot.


	6. Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Fast and the Furious belong to the people who made them up and produced the film. None of them belong to me. I do however own my imagination, which is what this story is. So I do not own anything, please do not sue.

The song Belongs to 3 Doors Down. It's called Let me go.

Summary: During the heists Leon has a girlfriend. However, the girl has no idea what's happening. It's told and based on the song Let me go by: 3 Doors Down.

The song other than the one by 3 Doors Down is called Memories by: Within Temptations, so it doesn't belong to me it belongs to them.

* * *

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go

And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down

* * *

Let Me Go.

Chapter 6: Let Me Go.

Race Wars came and went with more complications than I could imagine. At the beginning I had nothing against Brian because I didn't know him, but after Race Wars, I don't think that I could stand to see him again. When Dom first raced Brian, Brian bet his pink slip for his car, unfortunately at Race Wars Jesse decided to take up what Brian did. What we didn't know until seconds before the race was that Jesse was racing his slips against Johnny Tran. Johnny Tran is anything but civil towards us. I believe that it had something to do with Dom sleeping with Johnny's sister. I always knew that Dom couldn't keep it in his pants. After Jesse lost he ran off with his car. Believe me; if I was him I'd probably do the same. Anyways Johnny came up to us and proclaimed that Dom told the feds about Johnny. Needless to say, that we all got into a fight. Which to my advantage was something I was waiting for. After everything that happened the day before I really needed to punch someone.

Vince wouldn't talk to me. I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with Crimson. I was pretty broken up too. I didn't show it, but I was. I was broken up that she didn't show up, but it's not like I wasn't expecting it.

Along with Vince having a ten foot pole up his ass we were doing one last truck heist. It didn't feel right. Jesse was always the one who controlled it all. He told us what to do and when to do it. Now we had no Jesse to tell us what to do, we were flying solo on this, and it scared the living shit out of me. Everything went wrong. How in the name of God were we supposed to know that those damned truckers carried rifles around with them? When Vince flew onto the truck that's when it all went downhill. One minute we were trying to distract the driver from shooting our best friend straight down to Hell, and the next minute I'm by Letty's car making sure that she's okay. When it was all said and done, Vince was pretty beaten up and bleeding heavily. Brian was there and so was Mia. It was than that we figured out that Vince was right all along. Brain was a cop. Dom was pissed, Mia probably already knew and Vince was unconscious so he wasn't able to brag that he was right all along.

Outside I was looking clam. I needed to take care of Letty and I didn't want to frighten her. Inside however, I was screaming for Crimson. She would know what to do about this. She would know exactly what to do. She always seemed to clam us down, outside and inside. It was strange, how a stranger who we had met earlier in the year, was the one who knew us better than we knew ourselves. But then again it was Crimson. And we figured out already figured out that Crimson wasn't like any other girl.

* * *

Mexico was everything that we thought it would be. It was a new start. Nobody knew us. We weren't criminals anymore, we were regular people. When Dom came down he didn't come with Jesse or Vince. That scared me, were they dead? Was my best friend dead? That was when Dom told us that when Jesse and Vince were fully better they would join us. I guess that we were staying in Mexico for longer then we thought we were.

When Vince and Jesse finally did come down to Mexico I sensed that they were different. They seemed farther away from us. A couple of days after they came some chicks came to our house. They were nice and good looking but they were nothing when you put them next to Crimson. I couldn't really stand to be around them, so I left to go outside in our backyard. Once again our backyard was occupied with swings. I sat on a swing and was instantly reminded of the times that Crimson and I occupied the swings back in Los Angeles.

"You're never going to find another girl like her Leon." A voice called out from behind me. It sounded roughly like Vince but I couldn't be sure. I was surprised to find out that it wasn't Vince who said that but Dom. "Crimson. You're never going to find another girl like her."

"I knew who you were talking about; I just thought that you were Vince."

"How did you get Vince's voice and my voice mixed up?" He asked laughing.

I shrugged. "How do you know about Crimson anyways? You hardly talked to her."

Dom shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Leon. Crimson wasn't only close with you or Jesse or Vince. She was close to all of us. We had our talks. I called her sometimes when everyone was asleep. Of course I woke her up from her own sleep, but she was always up for talking."

"Did Letty know that you were talking with Crimson?" I asked bitterly.

He looked at me. "Of course she knew. She was the one who first suggested that I talk to her." He shook his head and sighed. "You what I loved most about her Leon? She was always patient. She would always listen to what we all had to say. She was like our psychologist. Always listening and giving advice. She helped us in so many ways and what do we do to repay her? She finds out we were criminals breaking the law."

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned him.

Dom looked out into the sky. He closed his eyes. "I think that she always knew what we were doing. It just hit her hard when you told her."

"How would she of known?"

"Just think about it Leon. Go over every important conversation that you had with her."

He waited patiently as I did. When she asked me for one more kiss. Believing in magic and whether or not it was real or make believe. Making mistakes and letting someone go. That fact that she told me I was only human when I missed her graduation. And Time. Putting all these clues together, they really did mean something. I looked at Dom, panic rising through my eyes. "Holy shit."

"Everything that Crimson said Leon meant something whether you figured it out or not."

"Why? Why are you telling me this now?" I pleaded.

"Because Leon we lost her. She's gone and she's never going to come back." He told me.

I shook my head. "She said I was human, she said that everyone makes mistakes." I started to raise my voice.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "She's scared Leon. After every burden we put on her, she cracked."

"She's not supposed to crack Dom! She's suppose to be strong." I was on my knees on the ground.

Dom kneeled down on the ground and looked me right in the eyes. "Sometimes Leon, I think that you forget she's human too." He got up and started to walk back to the house. He turned around to face me again. "Sometimes Leon, it's better for everyone if you just let go."

I sunk down lower to the ground and sobbed. I didn't care who saw. I sobbed and sobbed. Trying to let go of all the extra weight on my shoulders.

* * *

Letting go of Crimson was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I'll have you know that I didn't officially let go of her. I couldn't, it was too hard. How could I just forget everything that we had together? It wasn't for the sex. We never had sex during our relationship. It was on a different level. We understood each other. Sometimes I didn't understand how she thought or why she even thought the way she did, but that's what made her Crimson.

It was five years later when we went back to L.A. the first thing we did was getting back to the racing scene. The second thing we did was go to a little café. We heard that it was relatively new and Hector personally recommended it to us. I knew something was going on because all day Vince and Jesse were both giddy.

The night finally came and we went to the little café, only to find out that it wasn't so little after all. I saw some people that I recognized and others that I didn't. It was a large café, but it wasn't large enough to be a club. Walking into the café, which was called ReSon. The first thing that came to my attention were three little kids sitting with an older man who looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties. Two of them had dark red hair and the other one, a boy, had black hair. I realized that the two who had red hair were twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl floored me with how similar she was to Crimson. I looked to where the stage was and my jaw literally dropped. Reese was there on the stage. What the Hell was he doing here? Jesse nudged me and I looked at him. He pointed to where we were supposed to be sitting. I followed him to our table.

Reese tapped the microphone. "Hello? Is this thing working? It is. Okay, well I would like to thank you for choosing to come to my café to spend your time. It's good to see some familiar faces out there." I don't know if it was just me, but he seemed to look right at us when he said that. "I would like to inform all of you, that we have a special performance. She's a fantastic singer and an amazing piano player. She's also my sister." My heart actually seemed to stop. "Please put your hands together for Crimson Cortez." Crimson Cortez? Her name's Crimson O'Riley. I looked to back at the table that contained the three children. My throat got lodged up. They were cheering so loudly, and the man looked so happy. The twins couldn't have been more than three years old while the boy with the black hair appeared to be four, but she wouldn't, would she?

I got distracted when Crimson started to play the piano. It wasn't the same song I heard her play in her basement but it was still a song that I've never heard before.

_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why._

She started to sing and I felt myself become hypnotized again.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

At the end of the song everyone stood up and applauded. She did have an amazing singing voice. Vince and Jesse both whistled loudly and Dom was shouting her name. Mia was dabbing her eyes and Letty was full out smiling like she won the lottery. Me? Well I just sat there stunned.

She walked off with a bow and a thank you. She walked towards the table with the three kids and man. I felt my heart squeeze as she kissed the man on the lips softly.

She looked around the room until she caught my eyes. She gave me a sad smile. '_Let me go_.' She mouthed.

Even though it was hard I nodded at her. I let her go. She was free and so was I.

* * *

Sniff, sniff. It's done. Oh my. I had such a blast writing this! I hope you all liked how this story ended. Everyone who reviewed, it meant so much to me, you won't believe how much it all meant.

Again neither song belonged to me. They belong to their singers. I was just borrowing them.

Nascargirl05: I updated and I hope you liked what happened. Thanks for reviewing.

Lancelottristanbaby: I'm happy that you decided to read this story and I am extremely happy that you loved it. I hope that this last part was to your liking.

Angel40689: Really? Thank you so much…really. Lol! I'm happy that you think my story rocks and I hope you don't have to open a new box of Kleenex, I never meant to make you cry! Hope you liked it.

Sweetest Addiction: I did sort of base her on myself and I'm glad that you approved of her. So this was the last part. It was actually your review that made me make Leon see her again. So thank you! You gave me so much insight on this story and review that you made helped me with this story. So I hope that you liked this story and I'm going to cry writing this last review for this story. It was nice reading your reviews.

Thank you to everyone. Every review kept me going! Hope everyone liked it.


End file.
